


When All You Wanted Was To Be Accepted

by Kmartenn



Category: Onision (Video Blogging RPF), Onision (youtube), Video Blogging RPF, Vincent Cyr (Video Blogging RPF), Vincent Cyr (youtube)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends to Lovers, Greg Jackson - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Ocyrion, Onision - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform, Vincent Cyr - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ocyrion FanFiction] <br/>They both tried hiding it, but when it came to it they needed each other more than anything. <br/>This starts in 2011 when Greg moves in with Cyr, up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in 2011 when Greg moves in with Cyr, up until now.
> 
> My timeline won't be perfect....after all this is a fanfiction. So it's my interpretation of events. I apologize if I got something wrong, but like I said. It doesn't have to be perfect.
> 
> This is a gay fanfiction. Please understand that there will be male on male touching, and future sex. No, sex will not play a huge role in this story, but it is guaranteed that there will be sexual content.
> 
> I can not promise there will be a warning ahead of time. Understand that this is marked as MATURE, so don't be surprised when you see MATURE content.
> 
> If this story offends you or displeases you in anyway. Know that I do not care, and you probably shouldn't read things that are marked as mature, and have homosexual relations. I warned you ahead of time. I don't need to give any other warnings. Leave now if you don't like it. Or don't and stay and read a story you hate. Either way I still get reads. ;)
> 
> For those who don't give a shit....I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Kayla.

July 31, 2011. - Cyr moved in!! (OnisionSpeaks)

“Hey guys. First off, I want to thank everyone who was apart of vidcon. For making it an amazing experience for everyone and for creating the wonderful atmosphere. That was absolutely wonderful. Um..I am here with Cyr. There’s Cyr.” Cyr comes into the shot. Pulling the beanie slightly more over his ears.  
“Do I still look like me?” Cyr said with a smile. Greg returns like smile and slight laugh.  
“He’s pretty...um.” Another smile. “I live with Cyr now. We are going to live together for some time. Also Stephan will be dropping in from time to time. Or Stephanie, and know him as my girlfriend.” Both chuckle some. So I’m just letting you guys know what’s up in my life. And Cyr and I are now going to make out or go to Denny’s or something. We’ll see.”  
“We’re making sweet vids you guys are gonna see,” Cyr added. Greg smiled.  
“Yea, it’s going to be so hot.”  
“Oh yeaaaaaaaa.” Cyr replied in an almost bored, monotone voice.  
“Also, stay tuned for the Shane Dawson channel. You guys may find something surprizing.”  
“Ooo. Hot!” Cyr said behind Greg with a large smile, as Greg delivered his closing statement.  
“Later guys. Later Later. Bye. Thanks for your love.” Cyr was still talking behind Greg as he turned off his camera. Greg turned around in his seat to see Cyr playing with his beanie again. He seemed to be struggling all day with it.  
“You always seem to care what you look like,” Greg said to Cry after some time had passed, and Cyr still was struggling.. “You're pretty Cyr. You're always pretty.”  
“Shut up. No I'm not!” Cyr gave up with his beanie and brushed away his hair from his face and pushed his lips out. “I'm gorgeous,” Greg laughed slightly.  
“Ahhh….pretty. You're pretty.” Greg stared at his new roommate. He ended up just taking his beanie off. Giving up completely.“Still surprises me how much you really care about your looks. Like why don't you worry about something else...like how stupid you sound when you try to be funny.” Cyr grinned and tossed his beanie on a nearby table .  
“Yea? I'm surprised at how little you care about your looks and how people still care to watch your pathetic videos.” Greg laughed. Cyr crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved hearing Greg laugh. He couldn’t explain why he did or anything. It was just one of those things. Maybe it was because he liked seeing his friend happy: or maybe it because he looked fucking adorable when he laughed. Probably both.  
Greg brushed his hair out of his eyes for the 100th time today so far. He was still smiling. Cyr couldn’t help but notice how the sunlight made his eyes shine. He wasn’t gay or anything, he just loved the beauty in people. And Greg was fucking beautiful. Anyone could see it.  
“Dude. What the fuck.” Greg said after a long silence.  
“Hm?” Cyr bit his lip. He didn’t realize he was staring at him that long. Oops.  
“You’re staring at me like a pedo would at young boys.”  
“You’re just beautiful.” Well that slipped out. Greg laughed again, louder this time, and throwing his head back. Cyr felt a small blush paint his cheeks. He brushed his hair out of his face and gave a small laugh back. Once Greg calmed down he locked eyes with Cyr.  
“Well you’re pretty Cyr.” Cyr looked down at his hands, chuckling some to show that, that didn’t make him blush. “Now stop caring so much about what you look like.”


	2. Chapter Two.

August 11, 2011 - Subscribe Song (Onision)

2 weeks later, Cyr was in the car with Greg. They were doing another video that had no meaning to it whats so ever. After many sex and gay jokes Cyr finally put down his seat and tried ignoring his friend.  
“Cyr!” Greg whined while laughing.  
“No.”  
“Cyr, Come on!”  
“No. I hate this video. It pisses me off so bad.” Cyr said covering his eyes, laughing some. Greg, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.  
“Why? Is it because I called you gay repeatedly, said I had sex with your mom, and told everyone to subscribe to you?” Cyr just ignored him.  
“Cyr!”  
“You probably want me to be gay, you sick fuck.” Again, Greg was put in a laughing fit.  
“You’re very pretty I’ll give you that. But ehh.” Cyr looked over at his friend with wide eyes. Greg gave Cyr one real quick look over. “I don’t know about that. You’re not really something I’d normally go for.”  
“Are you fucking with me?” Cyr asked with a smile.  
“Did you want me to agree with you?”  
“No...I mean are you really-” He stopped not really wanting to say the word.  
“Bi?”  
“....Yea.” Greg shrugged.  
“I don’t know honestly. I don’t like much people, so if I like you...you’re doing something right. So maybe?” Cyr didn’t know what to say after that. He just stared up at Greg. A silence filled the car. After some time Greg finally spoke in a quiet voice.  
“I hope that doesn’t change anything…” Hearing the sad undertone in his voice made Cyr’s heart clench some.  
“No man. Not at all. That honestly doesn’t even surprize me.” Greg’s laugh made Cyr smile.  
“Well fuck you too!” Cyr laughed some not bothering to say ‘you probably would.’ instead he just looked out the window soon falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Three.

August 24,2011 - WE’RE GAY!!! (Cyr)

“Okay so who’s more gay? Me or Greg?” Cyr asked to the camera when they were filming yet another video. Honestly he was really hoping they chose Greg. He didn’t want to be the more gay one, when he wasn’t the one who swung that way. But it would be pretty funny if it did happen.  
Cyr loved vlogging with Greg. They were obnoxious, and you could never predict how it would end. Cyr just loved being with Greg. He loved how they just...clicked. But if he was being completely honest, the gay comments sometimes went a little too far. Ever since that day Greg came out to him...Cyr doesn’t know how to feel about them. He knew it was wrong to feel that way. After all, it wasn’t like Greg meant any of it. But Cyr couldn’t help but think what if he did?  
Cyr looked over at Greg. He was talking a mile a minute about something. Greg locked eyes with Cyr and smiled.  
Fuck he’s beautiful. Cyr thought. Cyr’s eyes widened at the thought and quickly looked back at the camera.  
“Type Cyr if you think I’m more gay, and type Greg if you think he is more gay. And you guys should like me on facebook. Facebook.com/vincentcyr and you should thumbs up this video if you have watched it this far!”  
The video went on for a few more minutes after that. Throughout the whole thing there was many awkward glances. Cyr didn’t know what the hell had been up with him in these last few days. But he didn’t like it.  
Once the video ended, Cyr wasted no time in leaving the room.  
“Hey...Wait. Cyr?” Cyr let out a small sigh, and turned around facing Greg. He had a worried look on his face.  
“Yea?”  
“What’s wrong with you man? You OK?” Cyr forced a smile and nodded.  
“Yea I’m good.” Greg didn’t look sure. Cyr knew he was a terrible liar, but what was he supposed to say? Oh yea dude I’m good. I just think you’re super cute, and it’s starting to weird me out. No homo.  
“Alright. If you say so.” Greg gave a small smile and walked to his room. Cyr walked into his room and collapsed on his bed.  
He always loved the beauty in people, but this had gone a little beyond that and he didn't know what to make of it. He knew he’s not gay for a fact. But thoughts like that aren’t something a normal straight guy would think. But then again a normal straight guy probably wouldn’t ask his fans on youtube who was more gay, him or his best friend. He knew that him and Greg had a more close bond then some other guys may have...So that was probably it. He was just thinking too deep on things, and Greg coming out...That was it. It had to be.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the date of this video some, just so you know. Also after this chapter there will be some chapters based off videos and some that aren't. :) I didn't check grammar and all that shit oops. -Kayla.

September 1, 2011 - Make me uncomfortable (Iamcyr)

Greg noticed almost intently that Cyr had been acting different. He couldn’t put his finger on why, which bugged the hell out of him. And no matter how much times he asked Cyr always told him he was fine and shouldn’t be worrying about him. Well fuck that shit. Greg was worried about him, and will continue to worry until Cyr stopped being a dick and told him. They were best friends after all...Why couldn’t Cyr talk to him? Maybe the problem was him. He was a pain to live with, but then again Cyr would tell him when he was being annoying. He wouldn’t hold shit like that in...then what was it?  
Cyr and him haven’t talked much in the last few days. Cyr hasn’t said more than two sentences. So when he asked if Greg wanted to do a video with him, he was more than happy to do so. While they were filming, it was like Cyr hasn’t been ignoring him for the last few days. Greg didn’t bother to acknowledge it though, maybe later. They both sat close to each other. Their shoulders bumped together at times. Greg watched his friend as he talked. Cyr was a very attractive guy. Greg always knew that. It really wasn’t hard to see. Everything about him was attractive. Eyes, nose, lips. Holy fuck his lips.  
“What’s the question of the day Greg?” Greg snapped out of his trance.  
“The question of the day is have you ever had a homo eratic fantacy? And if you’re gay have you ever had a straight fantasy?”  
“Yea….I’m not gonna answer that question.” Cyr said with an awkward smile. Of course Cyr would get all awkward over a question like that. Greg leaned in close to Cyr’s space and said;  
“I have. I’ve had a lot of homo erotic fantacies.” Cyr laughed, a blush covered his cheeks.  
“Suddenly I feel really uncomfortable.” Greg smiled. He wasn’t surprised.  
“Why?”  
“Not that there’s anything wrong with being homosexual -”  
“Why would you feel uncomfortable?” Greg said softly in Cyr’s ear. He could feel him tense. Which was weird. This isn’t the first time Greg had made gay jokes with Cyr, but this is the first time he’s tensed up. There even was a different mood between the two now. Greg had a feeling he was acting like this because he came to him not to long ago. Which slightly pissed him off. It’s not like Greg had any romantic feelings for him, or he was being serious about it. Yea, he thought Cyr was fucking cute as hell. And if he was being completely honest, He has thought some dirty things, but it’s not like he would act upon them.  
“I’m very straight.” Cyr sharply, but with a small smile. Greg bit his lip, and smiled as well. After a small moment of silence he finally said;  
“Yea...me too.” Cyr got up from his chair and went behind their seats instead. Greg chuckled some.  
“So yea..Comment below…..homo sapien tendencies.” Greg put his hand on Cyr’s chair.  
“Your seats still warm. Your recently occupied butt pad.” Cyr had no words. He just stared at Greg with his eyebrows pushed together and his lips slightly out in a pout. Greg wouldn’t mind having those lips on his just once….shit did he just think that? Cyr was his best friend….he straight best friend. Alright so maybe he had a slight crush on him. But really...who wouldn’t.  
“Yeaa...so homo sapien tendencies. What’s your question Greg?” Vincent sat back down next to Greg not looking at him.  
“Is Cyr gorgeous or not?” Cyr’s blush returned, and Greg couldn’t help but smile. “On Facebook I asked If Cyr was a fine looking cha. And like 1000 people said yes and 50 said no. So the majority thinks you’re pretty good looking.”  
“I think it’s because they feel sorry for me-” and that’s where Greg stopped listening. He hated how insecure Cyr was. Like he had no right to be insecure with a face like that. Greg just wanted to grab his face and tell him how cute he was until he believed him. “-yup that’s what it is.” Greg rolled his eyes some.  
“Alright….” Greg said. One slight awkward pause later. “Insert one funny closing statement here.”  
“Yea!” Then some awkward, loud laughter. A minute later they ended the video and cyr quickly left to go to the bathroom. Greg sighed and rubbed his face. So maybe he had a small crush on Cyr, and Cyr has been acting weird around him since he came out. Great. That’s just great.


	5. Chapter Five.

September 13, 2011 - Boys kissing (Onision)

Cyr and Greg haven’t said more than six words to each other in about a week. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. There was this thick cover that hung in the air whenever they were together. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, so they just ignored it. Cyr didn’t know what was wrong with him. He had these weird feelings about Greg that he just wanted to forget about. He started to see him differently, and he didn't know what to make of it. Part of him wanted to be as far away from Greg as possible, but another part - a smaller part - oddly wanted to be closer to him. Cyr was just conflicted around Greg and he didn’t like it. But when Greg gave him the idea for a new video...Cyr had no idea how to feel. He had been on edge all day. He could of just said no the the idea, but he didn't want Greg to think he was bothered by it. They were best friends. Nothing would change that. Not even these odd somewhat gross feelings Cyr had been having. So Cyr just sucked it up.  
It was a simple sketch. All he had to do was stand there, look pretty for the camera, then when Greg leaned in to kiss him, push him away. It was simple. They have done worse. Greg has gotten closer. The thought of Greg getting in his personal space has never bothered him before. Why is it bothering him now?  
They have been filming for maybe 20 minutes. It was just some random shots, in random places. Cyr even had to get on his knees for a short time. But then the end came. The part Cyr desperately wished they could skip.  
Greg stood next to him, and set his warm hand on his shoulder. Cyr could hear his heartbeat in his ear. Fuck. He thought. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. Looking forward Cyr knew Greg was facing him. His muscles tensed when he felt his hands go on his shoulders and felt his breath on his cheek. Cyr turned to face him, and backed away. Well tried to, but Greg had a tight hold on him. Acting Cyr, we are fucking acting. Play your part.  
“Woah, What the fuck are you doing?” Greg looked at him and then at the camera and back at him.  
“Were you trying to fucking kiss me?”  
“Yea we are supposed-” Cyr then struggled to get out of Greg’s hold. But Greg still tried to keep his arms wrapped around him.  
“No, bro. I’m not fucking gay.” He has been telling himself that for days now.  
“But girls are into that!” Cyr tried to hide his smile. He continued to struggle to get out of Greg’s hold. “They are going to click on our video because we are Yaoi!” The struggling got more intense. Cyr gripped Greg’s clothes and tried to push him away.  
“Get your fucking hands off of me!”  
“Shane Dawson did it! We should do it to!” Greg gripped Cyr’s shoulders tightly, pulling him insanely closer. Cyr could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He didn’t know what to do for a moment. His hands stilled on Greg’s shoulders. Their chests were pressed tight together. Cyr started wide-eyed at Greg. Their eyes locked, both frozen. Greg’s hands slowly moved down to Cyr’s hips. What the fuck? Leave! What are you doing?!?! Cyr screamed at himself. But he made no effort to leave. Even when Greg started to lean in closer, and pressed his lips against his own. Cyr still didn't move. He stayed absolutely still. But then Greg started to bite at his lip, and something took over Cyr. He stopped thinking, he stopped caring, and started to kiss back. Cyr’s hands found their way up to Greg’s neck. It started out small, and curious. Both not knowing how far to go, both on edge. But then tongue got involved and Cyr's knees almost gave out. His hands found their way in Greg's hair pulling on it just tad bit. The older man gave out a small moan. Which gave Cyr the motivation he needed. He kissed his way passed Greg’s lips and down to his neck. He tugged his hair back, so he had more access to his soft skin. He nipped and kissed his way to his ear where he gave a tender kiss behind it. Greg pulled them closer together. Nothing was hidden. Both of them completely pressed to one another. Cyr couldn’t get enough of his quiet whimpers. He was already half hard. Greg pulled Cyr’s face back to his, where their lips connected again. Cyr was so lost in the moment he forgot the camera was on. Wait. Fuck. Cyr broke the kiss and looked over in front of them at the camera. The red light indicated that, yes, it was still on. Motherfuck.  
Cyr bit his lip and turned to look at Greg. Why the fuck did he let that happen? It was supposed to be a skit, a haha look Greg is gay for Cyr sort of thing. They weren’t supposed to actually kiss!  
Cyr took one last look at Greg, and ripped away from his grip and ran out the door without another word.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, sorry. Note from this point on there will not be a corresponding video with each chapter. There will be some, just not in every chapter.  
> I also like to add this story will skip around a lot. It goes from this to December, but who likes to read a story that has a lot of unwanted detail? Hm? :) x  
> -K.M.

September 13, 2011

“Cyr? Cyr come on open up the door.” Greg said through the shut door. Silence. Of course.  
“Cyr we really need to talk.”  
“No we don’t.” Greg smiled, and chuckled some.  
“Come on Cyr open the door.”  
“Go away.” Greg huffed out a sigh.  
“Please…?” He begged in a small voice. He could hear a small sigh from the other side of the door before it opened.  
“What?” Cyr said in a monotonous voice, and glared the moment he saw Greg. Greg gave a small smile.  
“Hi,” Cyr rolled his eyes. He didn’t look to happy. He honestly looked absolutely miserable. He almost shut the door again before Greg stopped him.  
“Whoa whoa whoa.” Greg kept the door open. He wasn’t going to leave until they got things sorted out. He wanted to know that Cyr wasn't going to flip shit over this. If he was being completely honest with himself, Greg wasn’t exactly cool, calm, and collected about this either. But he wasn’t going to freak about about it when Cyr is doing that enough for the both of them. It was just a kiss. That’s all it was. They didn't have to make it bigger than what it was. Even though it was probably the best fucking gay kiss he ever had. And Greg would definitely do it again. And he most definitely had some sort of feelings for his best friend, that was way more than just friendly. But if it meant losing their friendship over it. Then Greg would just have to push away those feelings. He just wanted to know if him and Cyr would be okay. That and he sort of wanted to know why it happened in the first place. But the more important things go first.  
“Cyr?”  
“What the fuck do you want?” Cyr walked away from the door and collapsed on his bed. Greg sighed again.  
“I want us to be okay,” Cyr didn’t say anything for awhile. Greg watched his friend scramble for words to say.  
“I don’t know.” He finally said after moments of dreadful silence. Greg wanted to scream.  
“Look I’m sorry. It shouldn’t of happened, alright?” Cyr locked eyes with him. Holy fuck he’s cute. Greg pushed that thought away as quickly as it appeared. Another long silence fell upon them.  
“Can we forget this happened?” Greg gave a weak smile.  
“Yea.” If that was even fucking possible. 

-

And that’s how the rest of the week went. Both just brushing whatever they felt away. Pretending nothing was there to begin with. They ignored the fact that they kissed, but neither of them wanting to forget that it happened. Cyr was still stuck on the fact that he wasn’t gay. It took a total of three weeks for the awkward to fully leave. After that they were back to their touchy ways. Neither of them would like to admit it, but whenever the other man laid a hand on them - a simple shoulder touch, or a hug - they both got a weird, happy feeling. And Cyr fucking hated it.


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 6:47 a.m and I haven't went to bed yet. I'm sorry if this sucks.

The rest of the week went by slowly. They both just brushed whatever they felt away. Pretending nothing was there to begin with. They ignored the fact that they kissed, but neither of them wanting to forget that it happened. Cyr was still stuck on the fact that he wasn’t gay.  
It took a total of three weeks for the awkward to fully leave. After that they were back to their touchy ways. Neither of them would like to admit it, but whenever the other man laid a hand on them - a simple shoulder touch, or a hug - they both got a weird, happy feeling. And Cyr fucking hated it.  
He hated how Greg made him feel. He hated how he could never fail to make Cyr laugh; or how just his smile makes his heart beat a tad bit faster; or how whenever Greg hugs him Cyr never wants to let go. He loved the way he smelled, the sound of his voice, the way he laughed, how he moves his hair out of his eyes every minute.  
Cyr groaned and rolled over shoving his face into his pillows. It was fucking 5 in the morning and he was thinking about Greg. Every time he tried thinking about something else, Greg would just somehow end up back in his thoughts. He still thought about the kiss, and how it felt to have Greg so close and have his lips against his.  
Cyr sat up in his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
“No point in trying to sleep,” He said to himself while getting up from his spot on his bed. Cyr grabbed a blanket to wrap around his shoulders and walked to the kitchen. Being as quiet as he could, Cyr got a cup of water. He drank it quickly, wanting to go back to his room. As he set his cup in the sink, Cyr felt two hands grab his hips. Cyr almost jumped out of his skin.  
“Holy shit! Dude Really?!” He cursed once he heard the all too familiar laugh.  
“I didn’t know you were that jumpy Cyr.”  
“Didn’t know you liked to grab people in the dark, creep.”  
“I only like grabbing you in the dark.” He didn’t need to see Greg’s face to know that he winked and smirked. Cyr rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, well I’m going back to bed.” Greg stopped him before he could walk away. Cyr felt the warmth of Greg’s hand on the middle of his bare chest. He was thankful for the dark. Without it Greg would’ve definitely seen the red that painted his cheeks. “What?”  
“I..I don’t know. Sorry. Go to bed.” Greg dropped his hand from his chest and walked to the fridge. Cyr stayed in his place, confused.  
‘What the fuck was that about?’ Cyr thought. He watched as Greg got out some juice. With the light on Cyr could see that he only had on a pair of boxers. Cyr blushed again, and quickly looked away.  
“Goodnight Greg.” He said walking back to his room.  
“Night Cyr!” He heard him say back before shutting his bedroom door.  
Cyr collapsed on his bed. He stared up at his ceiling. Yup it was official. He had some sort of romantic feelings for his best friend.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. I didn't revise this so sorry for any mistakes.  
> x

September 30, 2011

Some days Cyr wouldn't talk to Greg. Not even a good morning. And other days Greg couldn't get him to stop talking. Not that he wanted him to stop talking. Greg loved hearing Cyr talk. It was just strange how Cyr worked. It's been 2 weeks since the kiss and Greg still can't get it out of his mind. When Vincent gets in his moods where you can't get him to shut up, Greg finds himself watching his lips as they move and all he can think about is wanting to feel them on his own. Sometimes Cyr would catch him staring and he would blush and stumble his words. Greg found it absolutely adorable.

It was close to three in the morning, and Greg and Cyr were up watching a lame B rated horror movie. Cyr took joy in them, and Greg took joy in him being happy. They both sat close together on the couch. Close enough where their thighs touched. The younger male had a bowl of popcorn in his lap, giving the movie is 100% attention; and he seemed absolutely content. Greg on the other hand was distracted. Cyr was so fucking cute. Greg decided to make a bold move.He put his arm around his best friend and leaned slightly into him. Cyr tensed, which worried the fuck out of the older man. He almost took his arm off, but Cyr settled into it, and even rested his head on Greg's shoulder. He continued to eat his popcorn and Greg sat and smiled finally giving in to the movie.

Within an hour the movie ended and Greg heard soft snores coming from the younger male. He smiled and picked him up and carried him up to his bedroom. Greg tucked him in, and Cyr shuffled a little under the covers, a small groan slipping from his lips. Greg smiled and leaned down to move Cyr's hair off his forehead and placed a small kiss there.

"Goodnight Cyr," Greg whispered to the sleeping man. Greg turned around, ready to walk out of the room but was stopped when he heard a small voice.

"Greg?"

"What Cyr?" Greg asked turning back around.

"C'mere." Greg smiled and crouched near Cyr's bed side. Before he had the chance to say anything he was pulled into a hug.

"We should have movie nights more often." Cyr said into Greg's shoulder.

"Yea we should." The hug was over far too soon for Greg's liking. Cyr settled once again and rolled over, back facing him. Greg left, and went back his room.

He maybe got an hour worth of sleep.


End file.
